fanmade_wings_of_firefandomcom-20200214-history
HiveWings
HiveWings are a canon tribe with 4 dragonfly like wings that are tranceparent, wasp patterns/no patterns/specs, 2 long curved and thick horns, a "hood" on their snout, a barbed tail, and spikes. Tribe Appearence As they have wasp patterns/no patterns/specs, this is on their neck to tail. Their dragonfly like wings are black with plates, as their legs are black to warm colors, or warm colors to black. They have a barbed tail, and mainly royalty gets a needle on their tail to inject some sort of toxin. HiveWings come in colors Black to yellow-ish green. Sometimes even brown wich is rare. Sometimes the veins in their wings can be bold, and they are one of the most cunning, but pretty tribe. Tribe Abilities Vary from dragon to dragon. All HiveWings can stick their tail in their enemies and parylize them, venom in teeth or claws, a gross stench, acid spray from their tail that is similar to RainWing venom and melt scales/living things and wrist extendors. Royalty HiveWing's knows royalty in canon are: * Queen Wasp * Queen Choncniel (fix bc i spelled it wrong) * Lady Jewel * Lady Bloodworm * Lady Scarab * Lady Cicada * Unknown Hive Lord(s) (husband of Jewel) * Unknown Hive Lady(s) (Dragonet(s) of Jewel; Rest of Wasp's relatives) HiveWing's known royalty in fanon are: (PS You can make royalty for canon tribes without permission list them here) * Queen Honeybee Subspieces (You can freely make one) |-|Note= A subspecies has few variations when compared to the species as a whole. HiveWing subspecies should not diverge far from canon HiveWings. |-|Cool Color HiveWings= This subspieces is common, throughout the Hives 50/50 chance on finding this HiveWing (common). Scince normal HiveWings don't have wasp patterns (I see the refs) the cool color HiveWings commonly do. They were discovered after Wasp's defeat, and the subspieces are named after random insects like normal HiveWings. The normal HiveWings have 5 unique abilities, and the cool colors have 5 of their own (ps, all HiveWIngs can parylize with their tail including these ones): Loud screeching/screaming, is used to damage their enemie's ears, and sometimes cause permanent damage; Freezing/parylizing spikes are shot from the wrists (similar to extendors) and a uncommon - rare ability they have. They give enemies chills, and parylizes them for a day; Chemical in claws. You can tell this abilitiy is used because their claws are oily and really extended. This makes the dragon really dizzy, vomit and get parylized every few minutes; When the subspieces uses their "whip" on their super sleek and skinny tail, the whip can put a dragon into a hospital/healing center. The whip has no affect, but can crush bones; "burning" and/or "freezing" bites can make a dragon feel like they are burning to death, or freezing to death. This might cause heart damage if the teeth sink fully in and maybe even poison them. As canon/normal HiveWings focus on poison, the Cool Color HiveWings focus on parylize Want one? Ask Kittenjewel101/GalaxyDragon195 for a "special" one and normal are free to make! (credit pls)